Avengers can be kids too
by hannahace
Summary: All but two of the avengers have have kids, including Natasha and Steve Rogers, who have three kids, including 15 year old Alessandra. When Fury shows up saying that there's a new threat to Earth, the Avengers want nothing to do with it. But will their kids want to take over their parents roles and become the next Avengers, led by Fury with Alessandra's help?
1. Chapter 1

Alessandra Jane Rogers' heart was pounding in her ears as she ducked a fist that was aiming for her face. She quickly rose back up, and caught the same fist as it tried again in her own hand, and twisted it. A grunt came from her opponent as she quickly twisted the arm behind his back as she shoved the man to the floor, and pinned him down. Just then, the door opened to the training room, and someone walked in. Alessandra looked up as her opponent squirmed under her, and she saw a tall, African American walk in. Her eyes widened slightly, and she got off her opponent quickly.

Instantly, he jumped up. Oblivious to their guest, as Alessandra's older brother, James, rose, he looked at her with disgust.

"That was the best you could do?" He muttered. Even though he had lost to his sister who was a year younger than he was, he wanted a rematch. "I mean, considering you're the daughter of-"

James couldn't finish his statement, because Alessandra placed a hand over his mouth, and used her other hand to grab his arm and turn him to face their guest, who was watching with a small smile.

When she realized her older brother was too stunned and confused to speak, Alessandra spoke up as she removed her hand from James' mouth and walked towards the man.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she crossed her arms, stopping about 10 feet from the man.

"Are you Alessandra Rogers?" He asked.

"Possibly. What do you want?" She asked, sass creeping up into her voice.

"My name is Nick Fury. Your parents worked for SHIELD. I worked with them." The man said, smiling at her sass.

"I've heard of you. Nice to meet you." She said, her chin tilted up slightly. Fury held out a hand, and she shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too Alessandra." He replied.

"Alex, please." She corrected him. She hated people using her full name. It was too girly in her mind. As Fury glanced back at her brother, she did also, motioning for him to come forward. He did so.

"This is my brother James."

Fury shook hands with James, who had finally found his tongue. "Pleased to meet you sir. Our parents had talked quite a bit about you."

"Only good things I hope" Fury stated as he laughed.

Both James and Alex forced a laugh, but looked at each other with a knowing look.

"Speaking of which, where are your parents? I need to speak to them."

"They're out right now. They won't be back until this evening." James said.

"Well, it's rather urgent that I talk to them. Is there any way I can meet them wherever they're at?" Fury asked, looking at his watch.

"I'm afraid we don't know where they went. You see-" Alex started, but just then, was cut off by her younger brother, Steve Jr., who was talking as he walked in.

"Hey Alex, thanks for leaving the front door open. It saved me time and-" Steve stopped as he noticed the guest. Alex motioned for her ten year old brother to come over to her, and he did so. He stood in front of her, and she stood with her hands on his shoulders.

"Mr. Fury, this is Steve Jr. The youngest of the Roger clan."

Steve Jr., being the polite gentleman he was, just like his father, held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Fury. I've heard many great things about you and SHIELD. Our parents were proud to serve under you."

As Fury smiled and shook his hand, Alex gripped Steve's shoulder a little tighter, but he didn't flinch.

"I'm glad to hear that Steve. That's actually why I'm here today. To talk to your parents about SHIELD." Fury said, meeting Alex's emerald colored eyes. She nodded slightly.

"I'll see if I can get a hold of them. No promises." And with that, she was walking out of the room and upstairs.

Both James and Steve Jr. looked at each other, and then at Fury.

"Wont you join us upstairs?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alex rushed to her room and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the closed door, sighing. She closed her eyes for a moment. Her parents had gotten away from Shield for a reason. Once they had gotten married, and after James was born, they had decided that that was no way to raise a child: having him worry and wonder if his parents would ever return from their current mission. They had been in the process of leaving, but were being swayed to stay, when they had discovered that she was on the way. That had been conformation for them that they couldn't stay with shield. It was just too dangerous for a family.

All the other avengers had left also. Clint Barton had been married and his third child had been born after the incident with Ultron. He had been named after her mother; Natasha, Nathaniel.

Tony Stark had married Pepper Potts, and Bruce Banner had married also, but unlike the others, neither Tony nor Bruce had had a child yet. Thor had married Sif and had a daughter, Torunn. Alex remembered making jokes about the "originality" of Torunn's name. It was literally the female version of Thor.

And then there were Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers. With their one year old and new born, they had moved to a slightly smaller, and quieter place. Not that San Antonio was quiet. Far from it. But it was better than New York.

The fact that Natasha had even has ONE child had been a shock. Due to her days training to become a Black Widow, the "treatments" that were required left the women that underwent them unable to bear children. In fact, long before she even met Steve or became and Avenger, her first child, who she would have named Rose, was still born. To say they were happy when they had James was the understatement of the century. And then to have Alessandra a year later had been an absolute blessing. Five years later, to have had Steve Jr., they had thought they were dreaming. But no, it had really happened. Although it left Natasha unable to have any more kids, and this time there was no way around it like before.

They had bought a three story house, with a basement that had been turned into a training room. The upper floor was her and her brother's bedrooms, as well as two guest rooms, three bathrooms, and an office. Alex had laid claim to the office, since she used it often when she needed to do some research. All the rooms had a balcony. On the second floor was the master bedroom, which of course belonged to her parents. Two bathrooms were on that floor, as well as the theater room. It could seat 20 people comfortably, and 30 slightly uncomfortably. It had a huge screen, like in the movie theaters, and its own popcorn maker with a lifetime supply of popcorn. On the first floor was a guest bedroom, as well as the kitchen, two bathrooms, the dining area, the living room, and the washing room. Connected to the washroom was a 6 car garage, which had her parents three cars, and all their Harley's. If there was ever a fire, and they could save one thing, they would save their Harley's. They were addicted to the motorcycles.

And now, with all their success and happiness, Fury was here to ruin it. She didn't want her parents going back to SHIELD. Ever. SHIELD had nearly killed her parents countless times before she or her brothers were even born.

She growled as she picked up her phone from her dresser and dialed her mother's cell, but she didn't answer. She tried her father's cell, and got the same thing. She looked at the clock. It was nearing one, so Alex figured they were eating lunch. Typical of her father to turn off their phones for lunch. He had manners like a king.

Alex sighed as she pulled her long, naturally red hair into a high ponytail. She walked out of her room, and downstairs. She slipped out to the garage, careful not to let the guys hear her leaving. She got on her Harley and rode out to go find her parents. They would be one of two places: Taco Taco or Sea island Shrimp House. She decided to try Taco Taco first.

Fury listened to Steve Jr ramble on about his parents days as an avengers as he did his homework. Fury stood by the window, and watched as Alex drove off on her Harley. Knowing she was going to get Steve and Natasha, he didn't mention it to the boys. James had gone to the other room to answer his phone, which left Nick alone with the rambling replica of Steve. Fury smiled as he thought of how much all three of the children looked like their parents.

Both boys had blond hair like their father, with eyes. Both had a good build, and obviously worked out. Alessandra on the other hand looked like the exact replica of her mother, while the boys were the replicas of their father. Like her mother, Alex had naturally red hair, which, from the pictures he had recently seen of the two women, was slightly longer than her mothers. The two women were the same height, and you could tell that Alex too worked hard on how she looked. With only a little make up on, she looked prettier than most women with a gallon of makeup on.

Steve Jr., who had confided in him that his family usually called him just plain Junior, so there was no mix up between him and his father, had closed up his history book and had put it away.

"Will you be staying with us?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

Fury felt bad to turn the boy down, but he had no choice.

"I'm sorry Steve, I can't stay. I have business I have to attend to. I have people I need to see."

"Avenger business? Are you going to see uncle Tony?" Steve asked, smiling as he mentioned his favorite 'uncle'.

Nick nodded. "Yea. And all the other avengers."

"Why?"

"Well... I think I need to talk about that with your parents around." Fury said,

"Aw come one. I won't say anything. I promise." Steve prodded.

"Well…."


	3. Chapter 3

Alessandra had barely parked her motorcycle in one of the parking spaces at Taco Taco before jumping off it and nearly jogging into the restaurant.

As she walked in, the man behind the counter, George, waved. "Hey Alex!" He called to his most frequent customer. He smiled as he thought about how much she loved his taco's.

She waved back and gave a quick hug to Alice, the waitress, who was one of her best friends, before heading to the booth that her parents were sitting at. As she approached, she gave a quick, sharp whistle, which was one of several of her "signatures".

Both of her parents looked up from their food, and looked at her. She slipped into the booth quickly next to her mother.

"Allie, what are you doing here?" Steve asked, stunned that his daughter was there. He used the nickname for her that only he and Natasha used for her.

"You remember telling us about a guy from SHIELD named Nick Fury?" She asked simply.

"Yea, but what-" Natasha started, but Alex cut her off.

"He's here. At the house."

Steve and Natasha looked at eachother. Neither said a word, just got up from the booth. Alex quickly slid out to let her mother out, and both followed their daughter to the door. George held out a taco wrapped up in foil paper and Alex took it with a simple "thank you". That was the advantage of being a daily customer to Taco Taco: they know you well and when you pay in advance, it saves you time.

Steve and Natasha walked to their blue Lamborghini Aventador and got in. Within a second of the doors closing, Steve was peeling out of the parking lot at break neck speed. Alex followed close behind.

As they reached the house, James was standing on the porch, waiting for them. Steve didn't even bother to put the car in the garage. The second he stopped the car, both Avengers were out and walking towards the front door. Alex sprinted to the door, and rushed her brother out of the way. Both their parents had their eyes set on the door, and neither looked happy.

James got the message and walked inside, but Alex blocked the door.

"Move Allie." Natasha said as she walked closer, with her husband walking right next to her.

"Mom, dad, hold on. He claims he just wants to talk to you. Just-"

"After what I've heard you say before, are you saying that you want us to hear him out? We're planning to, but I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with SHIELD. You always told us you hated-"

"Yea, I do. But I don't want you getting blood on the brand new carpet." She joked lightly, walking backwards into the house. She tripped over the rug, causing her to fall backwards. Steve reached out with his quick reflexes, and caught her arm, and kept her standing.

"There wont be any blood on the carpet. I promise." Steve said, letting her go and walking to the living room. Natasha was right behind him, and Alex behind her mother.

They were met by their beaming, 10 year old son, standing next to Nick Fury, who smiled as they entered.

"Steve, Natasha." He greeted them simply. But before they could even speak, Steve Jr. ran to them.

"We're gonna be Avengers like you!" He nearly shouted. Alex stepped out from behind her parents and grabbed her younger brother by the ear, dragging him out of the room and upstairs. She closed the door to their parents room behind them.

Steve and Natasha looked at Fury, both with a look of shock and disgust.

"Nick." Steve said, ever the gentleman.

Nick stepped forward and shook Steve's hand. Natasha gave a nod to Nick, and the two hugged quickly.

"It's good to see you again Nick. But what are you doing here?" Natasha asked, looking up at the man.

"Well, I think your son let it slip." He said as Steve motioned for him to sit. All three sat; Nick on one couch, and Nat and Steve across from him in another.

"Something about being Avengers. Please tell me you're kidding." Natasha said.

Nick shook his head. "No. I'm not kidding. But let me explain first before you jump to any conclusions."

Both former Avengers leaned back as they crossed their arms, signalling for Fury to keep talking.

"There's a new threat to the Earth. I can't give you any details until you agree to what I'm going to tell you in a moment."

Steve cut him off. "And you want us to help save the world again? Nick you know we're retired. We aren't getting back into that. We-"

"Let me finish." Nick pleaded, and Steve stopped talking.

"I know you're retired. That's why we're aiming for people a little… younger. Not necessarily kids, but it's aimed more towards teenagers."

Now it was Natasha's turn to speak up. "And you want our kids to be the next Avengers? Are you NUTS? They're kids! They don't know the slightest thing about being an Avenger! They'd get killed within an hour!" She was nearly out of her seat with anger. Steve placed a hand on her arm.

"Nat..." He said, which made her sit back with a 'huff'.

"I don't like sound of this Nick. I don't want my kids, even the two oldest, running around doing what we used to do. You saw what happened to Quicksilver. That could easily happen to our kids." Steve said.

"It's not just your kids we want to join. It's all of the former Avenger's kids."

"You do realize that Tony and Bruce don't have kids, right?" This was Natasha.

"Yes. I'm speaking about Thor and Clint's kids."

Nat was up and pacing. "No. I don't like it. It would take years to train them to begin with, and from what I gather, you don't have years to wait."

Nick looked from her to Steve. "I walked in on Alex and James fighting."

Steve tilted his head. "Fighting?"

"Practicing. I have to say, she's has remarkable strength from just what I've seen."

Steve and Natasha looked at eachother. "We never trained any of them. Much less Allie. She doesn't know the first thing about fighting. She's too lazy to even get up and take the trash out. She'd rather blog all day and write fan fictions while listening to screamo music. You should see her room. It looks like Tony's building did after the issue with Loki. You're mistaken." Steve explained.

"I know what I saw Steve. That girl was as good if not better than the two of you. And from what I saw, James wasn't far behind in skill sets."

"Well then those kids have some explaining to do…." Natasha said, looking up the stairs where Alex had dragged her younger brother up.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! To those of you who have commented, thank you so much! You're so supportive! If you have any ideas, please comment them or send me a PM. I love your feedback!

* * *

Once Alex had shut the door, she had nearly shoved Steve Jr. into the wall.

"What are you talking about? Avengers? You're insane! You know that? Insane!"

"I am not! Mr. Fury told me that we, meaning us kids, are going to be Avengers just like mom and dad, and uncle Tony, and uncle Bruce, and uncle Clint, and-"

"Alright I get the point!" Alex snapped. "But you're still crazy to even think that we could do that. To start with, mom and dad won't let us do it. Second, none of us have been trained the least bit. Third, you wouldn't do it anyway. You're too young." She reasoned.

"I am not!" Steve Jr. argued. "First, they can't dictate to us what we want to do. Second, you trained with those guys. You trained James and then started training me a little bit. Third, you lie about your age all the time. You could make me a fake ID like you did." Steve argued still.

Alex nearly slapped the kid. "Watch your mouth Junior." She said, using the nickname for him that she usually used. "You are to NEVER mention those 'guys'. You know that. You shouldnt have even known about that. You walked in on a training session and saw. You wouldn't have known otherwise. That's why I bought you that Ipod. So you'd keep your mouth shut." Alex was angry now. "Don't mention my training what so ever. Understand?"

Suddenly frightened of his sister, he nodded. "I won't mention it again. But Alex, I want to be an Avenger. You know that. I always wanted to be like dad."

Her anger simmered as she looked at the ten year old. She knew he had always wanted to be like their father. He was the idol of nearly every boy in America, and even more so to his own son. Junior, as she called him, had never seemed to be able to live up to the famous Captain America profile. He had always tried, but he felt he couldn't. For starters, he was scrawny for a kid his age. Two, he wasn't strong. three, he always believed that James was their father's favorite son.

Alex pulled the boy into a hug as she saw the tears weld up in his eyes. She was naturally viewed as her mother's favorite, considering that she was what Nat called her "Mini-Me". And with Junior thinking James was their father's favorite, and Alex being their Mothers... She realized how much that had to hurt the child.

"Listen to me." She knelt in front of her brother. "I know you want to be an Avenger. I know you want to be like Dad. I know that. And he's so proud of you. We all are." In that moment she felt more like his mother than his sister. People had always said she'd make a great mother, but now she despised the idea. "But Junior, you need to understand something. And you need to be a big boy about it, alright?"

Steve Jr. nodded, sniffling as he fought back the tears.

"Dad and mom were Avengers. Everyone knows that. But you know why they retired?" She asked, but didn't wait for his reply.

"They retired to protect us. They've told us this thousands of times, but I'm reiterating it. They did it once they found out they were going to be parents. They were smart enough to quit because they wanted to keep their family safe. They never trained us because they wanted to keep us safe. If we knew how to fight, they thought we would go and use it and might become threats to ourselves."

"Like uncle Bruce?"

"Kinda. But we wouldn't turn into giant green monsters and try to kill people." She added the last part with a smile, making Junior smile. She had her hands on his shoulders, and now she tickled the boy. He squirmed and screamed for mercy, but she was relentless. A few seconds later, both were playfully fighting as both laughed.

The door opened and they both looked up to see James walk in. He shut the door behind him and sat on their parents huge, four poster bed.

"Is it true?" Was his simple question. Alex got up and helped her little brother up as well. She nodded as she sat next to James, and Junior next to her.

"It's true. We need to discuss this though."

James looked from Junior to Alex. "I hate to admit it, but I kinda like the idea of being an Avenger. I know we hate SHIELD, but maybe it's changed. Maybe we could be trained better than mom and dad were, and it wouldn't be as dangerous. Maybe Fury wouldn't lie to us like he did to them."

Alex nearly laughed. "Fury lies to this day. He'd do it MORE to us because of our age. And no one can be trained more than mom and dad. They're the Black Widow and Captain America. You've got to be kidding me."

Both boys nodded. "True. But why not try it? Then we could prove we're worth something." Junior said.

Alex didn't even bother correcting him. She was silent a moment, and then sighed. "Fine. We'll do it. But I'm having a talk with Torunn. See what she thinks." She said, referring to her best friend, Thor's daughter.

Both boys high-fived, which made Alex get up and walk to the window with a sigh.

This was going to be a long ordeal...


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Alex, Steve Jr., and James finished their talk, Steve called up the stairs.

"Alex? Can you and your brother's come down here please?" He said, and waited for their answer. He received one, but it wasn't a verbal one. He heard the pounding of running feet coming down the stairs as he sat down. Both boys came bounding into the room, followed by their sister. She however, was walking.

"We need to talk to you kids." Nat said. She was too nervous to sit; she prefered to pace. "Sit down."

The two boys complied, but Alex, being her mother's double, remained standing. She leaned against the fireplace, which was a few feet away from where Fury sat.

He was the first to bring up the Avengers. "I've talked to your parents, and now I need to talk to you guys."

Before he could continue, Steve Jr. spoke up. "About the Avengers, right?"

Alex shushed him from her place at the wall, but Fury looked at the boy. "Yes. About the Avengers." Then he looked at Alex and then to James. "I take it you have already discussed this?"

Alex spoke, being the leader of the three, although James was older. "We have. And I take it you want us to fill our parents shoes?" She countered.

Steve and Natasha looked at eachother, then to Fury as he replied. "Yes. You see-"

"You don't need to explain it to us." Alex said, her arms crossed, cutting him off as she moved from the fireplace, and circled around behind her father. "Yes, he have discussed it. And we are willing to train under you or whatever you plan. On one condition."

All eyes were on her. Especially James and Juniors. They were mouthing "NO NO NO" at her, but she ignored them. They were terrified of what she would say. They hadn't discussed a "condition".

"And that is?" Fury asked.

"That Junior here is safe. I don't care about my own safety, and I know James feels the same way. We're the kids of Black Widow and Captain America. We were born to be badass. As was Junior. But he's just a kid. I know he wants to be like mom and dad, but he's just a little kid. You give me your word that he won't be thrown into any trouble or threats, and we'll do it."

Junior nearly yelled. "No! I can take care of myself! I'm not a little kid! Hell no!"

Steve sat up. "Language young man!"

Just then, unexpectedly, and angry little Steve Jr. charged at his sister, who was again leaning against the wall. Cornered, she had no choice. It happened so fast that everyone was stunned.

Alex jumped up, high enough to avoid her little brother, and used her feet to push away from the wall. She front flipped and landed on her feet, a few feet from the little boy who had face planted into the wall. Both her parent's mouths were hanging open. Steve was standing now, as James checked Junior for injuries.

"Are you ok?" He asked his younger brother.

"The only thing that's hurt is his pride." Alex snapped. She then looked to Fury again, who had a small smile on his face. "We have a deal?"

Fury rose from his seat and held out his hand. "We have a deal."

Alex shook his hand and with that, she walked up the stairs. A moment later, her stunned mother followed her, leaving the men and boys there alone.

All of them looked at eachother, and then all eyes were on Steve Jr., waiting for his answer. Knowing that if he didn't agree, his sister would probably, no, she WOULD beat the tar out of him, he nodded.

"Whatever." Then he walked out angrily. Fury shook Steve and James' hands and left after a few words of goodbye, and a promise to get back to them when he talked to the others. Steve looked at his oldest child, and sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this…."


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha had followed Alessandra up both flights of stairs and to her bedroom. Knowing her mother was behind her the whole way, when Alex went into her bedroom, she didn't shut the door behind her like she usually did. She just walked to her bed and sat on it as she waited for her mother to enter. Natasha entered, and shut the door, before sitting next to her daughter on the bed.

"Where... " She began, but Alex cut her off.

"Where did I learn to do that?" She finished for her mother.

"Yea. I know I never taught that to you, and your father can't move like that, so he can't teach that to you."

Alex sighed. "There's thing's called Google and YouTube." She said simply.

"You can't learn that from the internet. You just can't. It's not that detailed. That move was sophisticated and had obviously been practiced at least a hundred times. Tell me the truth." Natasha persisted.

Alex, being the amazing lier she was, looked her mother straight in the face, and locked eyes with her. "I got it online years ago. I learned how to fight and things like that. I got it all online. I swear it."

Natasha searched her daughter's eyes for the truth. She knew she wasn't telling the truth, but she wasn't going to get the truth out of her 15 year old daughter and she knew it. Alex wasn't letting anything slip, and she wouldn't.

"Are you sure?" She couldn't help asking.

"I'm positive." Alex replied.

Nat got up and walked to the largest window that was in Alex's room. "What kind of fighting? Like, street fighting or the kind of fighting I used to do?" She asked hesitantly. She didn't want to hear the answer.

"Both."

Turning back to her daughter, Natasha sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "You mean EXACTLY like I did?"

"Yes."

Knowing there was no way her daughter learned what she knew online, but also knowing she wasn't about to discuss her sources, Natasha sighed. "I'm going to talk to your father." And with that, she left.


End file.
